special_afandomcom-20200213-history
Tadashi Karino
Tadashi Karino holds the 5th rank in school and is the son of the school's director. If he gets below 5th rank, he will be punished by his mother with bungee jumping. He suffers from wanderlust and often disappears for weeks on end, returning tired and dirty from his adventures. Tadashi is often comically attacked by Akira for calling her things like "devilish woman", "sadist" and etc. He enjoys eating, especially the food that is made by Akira. Tadashi has had romantic feelings towards Akira since they were children, and enjoys teasing her. Appearance Tadashi has medium length brown hair and a pair of brown eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform consisting of a plain white shirt with a black tie, a white blazer, navy blue trousers and brown shoes. But, when he is not in his uniform, he is usually seen wearing casual/sport-like clothing such as a plain color T-shirt and jeans. Personality Tadashi is actually smarter than he looks and acts, though is usually the character who is often comically attacked (frequently by Akira and Kei) because of his careless comments and/or reckless behavior. He is in love with Akira, but often makes rude, weird, stupid or inappropriate comments that provoke her to beat him up. Tadashi enjoys playing with puppets, and is fond of Akira's cooking, and appears to enjoy provoking her. In the anime, he comments that he likes being hit by her. Relationships Akira Tōdō Tadashi and Akira are childhood friends. They were implied to be very close friends right into the events of the manga and anime. One night during their childhood, Tadashi and Akira snuck out of Yahiro's birthday party. Tadashi convinced her to go see a beautiful view of the city with him on his bike. On their way back, he found the courage to confess his romantic feelings for her. However, she couldn't hear what he said since she was asleep and asked him to repeat his statement. Becoming scared all of a sudden, he quickly brushed it off. Thus, this left Tadashi with his seemingly one-sided love. In the series, Akira is asked by her parents to attend a marriage interview. When Tadashi overhears her accepting the invite over the phone to her parents, he encouraged her not to be scared and was sure that the guy would like her. Without knowing that Akira held a romantic feelings for him, he got slapped by Akira and being told that she hates him. Tadashi stunned and confused. Later, he is told by Megumi that Akira is crying. After they made up from the fight, Tadashi invites Akira to have a ride together and view the beautiful city lights at night. Akira excuses herself to buy some juice from a vending machine to sort out her confusing feelings. Once being sure of her love for Tadashi, she speaks this clarification aloud to herself. However, Tadashi, who was standing behind her, accidentally hears her say this. Once moving past her natural embarrassment, she confesses her feelings towards Tadashi again while crying, telling him that she was upset at his reaction to her and encouraged her to go for the marriage interview. After hearing that, Tadashi implies his feelings to her, saying he doesn't have to lie anymore now. He then asks her not to go to the marriage interview before embracing her, pulling her into a hug. Tadashi soon announced to all the members of SA that he and Akira are dating. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Special A